Regular oscilloscopes often have a great diversity in available trigger functions. An expert user understands all of these trigger functions and is able to decide for an optimal trigger function depending upon the measuring signal and depending upon what he intends to measure. A novice user though is overwhelmed with the variety of available trigger functions and the parameter settings of the individual trigger function.
Document US 2013/099827 A1 shows a measuring device, which assists the user in finding a suitable trigger function. The measuring device records the entire measuring signal and performs an analysis of the entire measuring signal in order to determine which trigger conditions can be used.
The above-described approach though is disadvantageous, since it makes it necessary to record the entire measuring signal. This requires very complex measuring device hardware and requires a great computational complexity for performing the following analysis.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring device and method, which even for a novice user allows an accurate measurement of a measuring signal with optimal trigger function selection, while only requiring a low-complexity hardware setup.